Talk:Attack (enemy)
Ball attacks Things such as ball attacks should be separated into single balls, multiple balls, and should be subcategorized into 'direct' or 'launch,' indicating that when fired the ball either goes towards the ranger in a straigh line or an arc as seen by many of the ball attackers, such as the X's.--Sand master 21:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. This is just scratch work, and is not fully developed. --Yonder 21:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) We could try and form some sort of table...--Sand master 21:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) We could, but how are we supposed to organize all this into table form? --Yonder 21:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) IDK, the enemy species-head system worked well. I still think Happy and Neutral faces are not the same.--Sand master 21:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Why do you need to split Smileys into 'sad' or 'happy' smileys? THis would just make names more longer and complicated. it is not needed, as we should simplify names as much as possible. --Yonder 21:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) BTW aren't stone attacks considered multiple indirect ball attacks?--Sand master 21:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :No. Stone attacks are attacks from Xs and Stickmen, those stone-like things. Ball attacks are round, these are definitely not as round as ball attacks. This is why I need pictures for this! --Yonder 21:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :: Yonder, from what I see, stones from Xs are round too. They should be lumped together in the "ball" section. --bewnt 01:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I can't help you there. I'm busy with getting books.--Sand master 21:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wow WHOA thanks a lot for compiling this page! Very nice job. --bewnt 01:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, I tried to create a rough draft of it first and then leave it to you guys. --Yonder 22:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Enemy images I have uploaded all enemy attack images, but do not add them to the individual enemy pages yet. I will find the range of enemy attacks, and kill two birds with one stone. --bewnt 04:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT: forget about it, it's impossible. When I walk close to a Blue X Walker, sometimes it shoots as far as 85px away, other times it only shoots at 65px. It's ridiculous. --bewnt 08:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sure the information is either in future books or via cheat engine.--Sand master 16:12, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : Same goes for droprates, which we have been furiously (but in vain) trying to obtain information about since at least 1.0 versions ago. I guess that's our only hope of finding such info: books or cheat engines. And I really don't wish to use the latter. --bewnt 17:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Cheat engine doesn't necessarily mean we're cheating. It's for the sake o information.--(SANDMASTER) 17:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Attack Generalization? After seeing the Yellow Skull Fish and the Thundery Wheel Guy, and seeing their attacks as identical aside from a nearly-impossible-to-discern color, does every attack have a different viewed attribute, or is it just the darkness of the cave? Would we have to add the attacks of every enemy in the game??-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 02:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :The attack type is still the same. Look at the pellet, it's colour range is large, so colour does not really matter. I (or better, we) group the attacks by their look, and then by their colour. --Yonder 15:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I know that already, but does this mean we need every attack listed for enemies or something?--(SM) : If I interpret your sentence correctly, I'd like all enemies to have their attacks listed. --bewnt 03:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Question Does the Priest's Aura of Defense lower the AT of Poison? I'm not so sure about it. --Yonder 22:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC)